Magic Wand
The Magic Wand is the powerful magical wand of Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. Its powers are summoned by saying the famous magic words "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo". Overview The Fairy Godmother's Wand is a powerful magical tool, capable of various enchanting abilities. However, the Fairy Godmother's magic doesn't last forever, for on the stroke of twelve most of her spells are broken, and most things go back to the way they were before. However, the glass slippers she conjured for Cinderella remained, hinting some of the Fairy Godmother's magic is enduring. The wand also changes between two colors, as good-hearted people uses it, the color is white. However, if a person has bad intentions, the color changes to green. ''Appearances'' ''Cinderella The wand is summoned by the Fairy Godmother using her own powers. Using the wand she turns a pumpkin into a coach for Cinderella as well as turning Major the horse into a coachman, 4 mice into horses and Bruno into a footman. Finally Fairy Godmother use the wand to turn Cinderella's rag dress into a beautiful ball gown. After that, the Fairy Godmother leaves the scene. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In the film's sequel, The Fairy Godmother uses the wand to help the mice to make a new storybook of Cinderella, to turn Jaq into a human so that he can help Cinderella adapt to the life of a princess. Fairy Godmother also used it to save the mice who were sliding down the stairs to show Cinderella their new book. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the franchise's latest film, the wand has its largest role. In the film, the wand is unintentionally taken by Anatasia when the Fairy Godmother dropped it. When Anastasia accidentally turned Fairy Godmother into a statue, Lady Tremaine takes the wand from her as she feels guilty for her actions. The Stepmother uses the wand to turn back time so that the slipper will fit Anastasia and so it would seem Prince Charming danced with Anastasia instead of Cinderella. Cinderella, Jaq, Gus and Cinderella's bird friends set off on a heroic journey to retrieve the wand and turn everything back to normal. They try to get the wand back when Cinderella is in disguise as a castle maid, but Lady Tremaine gets the wand back and orders Cinderella to be banished from the Kingdom forever. Lady Tremaine turns Anastasia into a Cinderella clone, and turns the guards into various animals when Anastasia refused to marry the Prince just as the real Cinderella walks into the Royal Chapel. Cinderella eventually gets the wand back when both Lady Tremaine and Drizella are accidentally turned into toads after a failed attempt to turn Anastasia and Cinderella into toads. Anastasia undoes Lady Tremaine's spell on herself, and together, Cinderella and Anastasia turned the Fairy Godmother back to normal, who retrieves her wand and uses it to transform Cinderella's destroyed wedding dress into a beautiful one. House of Mouse In the animated series, the Fairy Godmother is almost always seen with the wand. In "Ladies' Night", she used it make Minnie a dress but forgot to warn her that it disappears at midnight. In "Goofy's Menu Magic", Goofy used the wand by accident while making soup, causing the club to flood. In the same episode she used the wand as a shish kebab skewer. In "House of Magic", in her attempt to perform a magic act for the audience, Daisy accidentally makes the audience disappear. Once Upon a Time In the ABC fantasy drama ''Once Upon a Time, the wand is in the possession of the Fairy Godmother. However, it is sought by Rumplestiltskin, who finally finds the fairy appearing to Cinderella. He kills the Fairy Godmother and collects the wand for its magic. After that, he uses it to allow Cinderella to attend the ball for the price of her first child, Alexandra. In Storybrooke after the curse was broken, Rumplestiltskin uses the wand once more to collect fairy dust in the mines to fuel the wand. It is used to create a trap over the portal in the wishing well to prevent anyone (specifically Cora) from trying to cross over from the Enchanted Forest. Another version of the wand appears in Season 7. Lady Tremaine captures Cinderella's Fairy Godmother and uses her wand to turn her to ashes. She then used it to give Captain Hook from the Wish Realm the younger appearance of the real Hook. She later used the wand to enchant Cinderella's hand and later her own hand to gain the ability of remove hearts. ''Descendants After the children of Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella and the Evil Queen are sent to Auradon Prep, Maleficent has her daughter Mal take charge of her plan to steal the Fairy Godmother's Wand so that she can bend both good and evil to her will. In the book ''The Isle of the Lost, which acts a preview to the movie, it is revealed the wand is powerful enough to bring back even dead people and restoring them to a completely alive state, as if they never were dead in the first place. ''Descendants 2 In order to rescue Ben from the gang of Pirates, Jay and Carlos create a 3D replica version of the wand as a diversion to trick Uma into believing that it's the real one. Descendants 3 During Mal and Ben's royal engagement party, Mal makes a heartfelt speech about how everyone is capable of good and evil, and should put the past behind them by taking down the Isle's barrier forever. Ben declares this, and Fairy Godmother hands over the wand with pleasure. Everyone watches as Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos say the spell together, and then Mal uses the wand to disable the barrier and form a bridge between the Isle and Auradon. Trivia *It appears that Fairy Godmother can choose whether to make her magic last, as in the ''Descendants universe, she created the barrier over the Isle of the Lost. **Even Maleficent made fun of the Fairy Godmother for not letting Cinderella stay at the ball longer. Gallery cinderella3 0130.jpg|Power, Riches, Revenge... Wand onceuponatime.png|The wand in Once Upon a Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg Magic Wand22.jpg|The wand after appearing by the Fairy Godmother Anastasia walking towards the wand.jpg|Anastasia (disguised as Cinderella) walking toward the wand Wand with green magic.jpg|Lady Tremaine preparing put a spell on the Prince Wand flying midair.jpg|Wand flung into the air from Fairy Godmother's sleeve Wand1.jpg|Jaq and Gus with the wand Spell.jpg|Jay and Gus cast a spell on Lucifer, shrinking Lucifer Wand2.jpg|Gus throwing the wand to Cinderella Wand4.jpg|'Lady Tremaine:' "Lucifer, make absolutely certain they don't come back...alive. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." march5cinder1.jpg Twist1.jpg|Anastasia with the wand The magic will only last so long.jpg|The Magic wand in the 2015 film Descendants-76.png|The magic wand in Descendants Descendants-83.png Which magical item would you most want.jpg Cinderella III A Twist In Time.jpg T-fairy godmother-2.png|Wand token in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Emoji Blitz - Emoji - Magic Wand.png|The Magic Wand as an emoji from Disney Emoji Blitz. Category:Magical Objects Category:Objects Category:Once Upon a Time objects Category:Kingdom Hearts objects Category:Cinderella Category:Created by Magic Category:Descendants objects